


【警探组/汉康】失落之地 番外（伪西幻）

by naoziyoukeng



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:23:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naoziyoukeng/pseuds/naoziyoukeng
Summary: 警告：阅读本文你会遇到非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro傲娇船长老汉克 × 海的额吉 纯情人鱼康纳酱粗口！沙雕！带球过人！番外真的是放飞自我！严重沙雕！沙雕且狗血！！！OOC全是我的锅！严重警告：这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_如果能接受的话就请继续吧……————————————————————————————————





	【警探组/汉康】失落之地 番外（伪西幻）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 阅读本文你会遇到
> 
> 非常我流的不科学不考究伪西幻paro
> 
> 傲娇船长老汉克 × 海的额吉 纯情人鱼康纳酱
> 
> 粗口！沙雕！带球过人！
> 
> 番外真的是放飞自我！严重沙雕！沙雕且狗血！！！OOC全是我的锅！
> 
>  
> 
> 严重警告：
> 
> 这是一个咸鱼为了求粮而冒充写手的故事……_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 如果能接受的话就请继续吧……
> 
>  
> 
> ————————————————————————————————

汉克·安德森船长觉得自己可能搞出了人命……

其实作为一个海盗船长，汉克对人命并不敏感，毕竟他是个可以在家长吓唬小孩名单上排在前十的人物。（再不睡觉/吃饭/听话……我就让汉克船长把你抓走！）

能让汉克船长感到如此紧张的原因大概是：以往都是他搞掉别的人命，这次可能是……搞出了人命……

为什么会有这样的感觉呢？大概还是身为伴侣的康纳最近表现的越来越不正常了……

 

话说对于自己和人鱼真的结为伴侣这件事，曾经单身了近30年的汉克至今都会感喟不已。他们跨种族的结合并不惊天泣地，也不轰动一时。海盗们几乎没什么像样的规矩，船上的小混蛋们只是借机举办了一场狂欢——干掉了他准备作为商品的朗姆酒，妈的！

“嗝！别一副不高兴……这不是……也挺好的吗……船…嗝！船长！”他的大副举着酒瓶向他大着舌头庆祝的时候，汉克是真的想把这个喷他一脸酒气的胖子扔进海里好让他清醒一下！

作为一个骨子里还有些保守的老男人，汉克一点儿也没有感觉到来自婚姻的仪式感。虽然他想象不出自己把手放在圣经上傻傻的说着“I do！”的蠢样。

但是另一位当事人康纳——他完全不在意这乱糟糟的一团就是他心心念念的与人类结为伴侣的婚礼——相反他真的是难得的兴致高涨。

为什么这么说？

本来康纳因为被汉克禁了酒，在一旁嘬着果汁看着船员们闹腾，脸上显而易见的写着开心。然后这蠢人鱼就不知道哪根筋搭错了，答应了和那帮臭小子们比酒量（虽然康纳喝的是果汁），结果竟然还输了！可能是因为愚蠢总是能轻易的传染吧。

然而之后的生活也让汉克没什么真实感，倒不是说男人得到之后就不再珍惜的通病发作，而是婚前婚后的日子并没有什么区别，甚至还有着浓浓的老夫老妻即视感。

不过……这也挺好的！汉克有些庆幸的想。

 

好吧……言归正传，我们继续来聊聊人命关天的话题。

起因是汉克船长发现自己的伴侣最近有些不同寻常的表现——能让汉克这样不拘小节的人都察觉出来的变化，足以证明是真的很明显了。

首先，他家的人鱼越来越能吃了。好吧，这么说也许不太准确，毕竟跟他手下的船员们比起来，康纳的食量真的是小得多。但是相对比之前一直强调着“自己有水就可以了”的人鱼来说，实在是有些怪异。

尽管汉克乐于让康纳去尝试美味的食物，康纳也并没有因此长胖。可当他主动凑到胡吃海塞的船员那里，询问可不可以分给他一些食物的时候，汉克还是暗自不爽起来。在之后的日子里，康纳像是燃起了对食物浓烈的兴趣一般，看见吃的就想尝试着来两口。

另外就是康纳精神越来越不济了。明明之前还活泼的下海抓鱼，现在总是有点儿蔫蔫的跟在汉克身边，有时一天不到的时间就要回到浴缸里睡一觉。

这也让汉克非常担心，不过再怎么询问，得到的都是“船长，我很好，就是有点儿困”这样敷衍的回答。

最后一点，也是作为同居人的汉克能明显感受到的一点：他家小人鱼更黏他了。

每次他们睡在一起，醒来时汉克基本都在一个被康纳用手脚死死缠住的状态。要不是见过他的尾巴，汉克都要怀疑自家这个不是人鱼而是章鱼了。当然，赖床的现象也很严重，基本要叫好久康纳才会迷迷糊糊的睁眼还抱着自己不让走。

汉克·安德森船长思考了很久，毕竟没吃过猪肉，也看过猪跑不是？这看起来拥有某些特征的反应，又联系上康纳人形时那酷似女阴的器官，不由得产生了一个大胆的想法……这是不是……怀孕了？

这个想法让汉克坐在船舷上沉默了许久，毕竟他从来没有想过有一天自己能和什么人结合，还能有一个孩子！（虽然对方并不是人类，但是有什么关系呢？）尽管他也曾觉得小孩子就是上天派来讨债的，但是……好吧，他承认这次他竟然有些期待。他和康纳是真心相爱的，那么这爱情的结晶也不会是什么坏事对吧？

然而想通了这一环节的汉克，在晚上就面临了灵魂考验……

当汉克做完甲板上的夜间例行巡视后，回到卧室，就看见康纳趴在浴缸边上，静静地等着他。

“醒了？”汉克把桌上的油灯点燃，把外套挂在了衣架上，顺口问了一句——因为下午的时候康纳就有些发蔫，直接回来泡浴缸里了。

“恩。我没事的，安德森船长。在水里恢复了一会儿感觉好多了，您不用太担心的！”之前问的多了，导致现在康纳的回答一定会加上几句宽慰的话。

在想通了某些环节后……反而是汉克不好开口了。毕竟归根结底，这事得怨他不是吗？以自家人鱼那几乎不会转弯的脑子，恐怕没法理解自己的问题究竟出在哪——他可是一直以为自己是捡来的啊！

等等等等，该怎么照顾一条怀孕的人鱼？虽然汉克船长自诩看过猪跑，但这是鱼啊！

“安德森船长？”看汉克呆在那里没有反应，康纳歪了歪脑袋表示询问。

“哦，怎么了？”被康纳拉回了思绪，汉克决定先走一步算一步吧。

“没事，只是……您看起来有些怪？是太累了吗？”康纳乖顺的摇了摇头，湿润的棕色眸子带着些担忧。

“不，我很好！”明明现在比较让人担忧的是他自己才对吧！看着康纳那依旧懵懂的表情，汉克决定还是慢慢地教导这小人鱼吧。他心理升起了一种难以言明的情绪，就好像怀揣着一个甜蜜的苦恼，让他有些头疼的同时心里又软的不能行。

“好了，要一起睡觉吗？”习惯性揉了揉康纳的头发，汉克都没有察觉到他现在的表情有多温柔。

他们基本都是一起睡的。康纳好像很喜欢人类的体温，与他微凉的体温不同，汉克的身上总是很温暖。

“好的！”康纳迫不及待的从水里坐起来，向汉克伸出了手。

尽管知道康纳只是为了让自己方便抱他出来，但是这个姿势真的太引人遐想了。康纳在水里的时候当然不会穿衣服，透明的水珠顺着人鱼纤细紧实的身体滚落，留下一道道水痕在昏暗的灯光下反射着温柔的光。

汉克拿过一旁架子上的毛巾，将康纳抱在怀里擦了几下，放到了床上。期间那触感滑腻的鱼尾还不安分的摆动了几下，于是康纳就被汉克警告似的在屁股上打了一下。

结果人鱼环在脖颈间的手臂收的更紧了，带着他倒在了床上。老天！他这缠人的毛病究竟是怎么学来的？

“嘿，怎么了康纳？”他抬手抚上康纳光裸的后背，帮他支撑一下，那鱼尾实在是撑不起两人的重量。

“船……汉克，想要……”康纳软着嗓子，头就埋在他的胸前蹭着，这称呼改的真他妈犯规！

两人的关系稳定下来后，对于情事一向是很放得开的。毕竟康纳作为人鱼简直是磨人的可以，汉克也不是会扭扭捏捏的人。但是现在……怀孕是不能干那档子事的吧？

他拉开黏在身上的人鱼，若有所思的盯着那尚且平坦的腹部。尽管现在看不出来，但是日子久了总会显现出来的吧？

康纳却以为汉克在看着自己的生殖腔，于是拉过汉克的手摸上去：“汉克，这里都湿了……”他还贴心的补充了一句。

手指触摸到光滑细腻的鳞片，尽管那个隐秘的洞口还未打开，但确实能感受到鳞片下那处腔体的收缩，还有渗出来的不同于残留着的水珠的滑腻的液体。

汉克觉得全身的血又冲向了下面。Fuck！这人鱼现在已经到被拍拍屁股就能发情的地步了吗？！他在脑内不断告诫自己：汉克·安德森，你是个靠谱的成年男性，不能总是被人鱼这种家常便饭的勾引得逞！但是手下的触感又清楚地提醒他那地方有多么的欢迎和渴求他，你该满足他！

“Fucking Merman！”他低骂一声，把手抽了回来。“不，康纳，现在不行！”他义正言辞的回绝了这份邀请。

“为什么不行？”明明汉克看起来并不是不想要的样子……

被问及原因时，饶是老流氓如汉克也被人鱼困惑的表情搞得差点儿羞红老脸。他该怎么说？因为我不仅把你干到高潮，还把你干到揣了我的种吗？我怕在这么下去会伤到你那看起来就娇滴滴的地方？操！他说不出口……

“总之……就是不行……”汉克干巴巴的回道。真他妈奇怪，别人家好像都是女方要给男方一个惊喜而隐瞒，而他是怕对方受到惊吓所以隐瞒。

“但是……汉克，你硬了。”汉克至今也不知道康纳究竟是怎么才能面不改色的说出这些色情词汇的？

“这不重要……重要的是我不想要！”好吧，汉克知道这很没说服力。

“但是我想要！”康纳亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，无比认真的说道。

Jesus！他好像从来就没再这方面赢过康纳。

“听着，康纳！我们……我们现在不适合做这个！”看来是无法糊弄过去（那他当年究竟是怎么相信自己是捡来的？），汉克决定循循善诱的让康纳认识到事实。

然而对方显然没有听进去，他困惑的看着手忙脚乱的汉克，担忧之情溢于言表：“汉克，你今天很奇怪，是不是哪里不舒服？”

汉克觉得他莫名的听出了一股“你是不是不行”的意味。这让他觉得后槽牙有些痒痒，但是现在并不是一逞雄风的时候。

所以他只能安抚住康纳：“我没有不舒服，反而是你最近一直很奇怪啊！”

“汉克……我并没有……”

“不！康纳，你先听我说！”汉克制止了康纳的辩解，“你看，你最近的身体一直不太对劲。贪吃、嗜睡还总是累不是吗？”看到康纳皱起的眉头，他尝试用着更为平和的语气来讲述，“不过……别担心，这……这不是你的问题，只不过是正常的反应而已。”

“我……我不知道您想表达什么？”康纳还是一副搞不清状况的样子。

天啊！他还能怎么解释？

“我……我的意思是……你可能…怀孕了……”汉克的声音越来越低，最后几个字几乎听不见。

但是人鱼敏锐的听觉是不会错过的，康纳果然如汉克所料，呆愣愣的明显是被吓到了！

“没事的，康纳！”他连忙笨拙的捧着人鱼的脸安慰：“这没什么可怕的……我…我会一直陪着你的，别担心！”

“不……”康纳回过神，连忙否认：“我不会……”

“好了好了，我知道你害怕。”他把康纳抱在怀里拍着他的脊背，“别担心，一切有我呢！”汉克现在充分地体会到了那种作为伴侣的责任感与使命感，他会尽他所能，陪伴在康纳身边保护他。

“可是……汉克，”康纳的声音从他胸前发出，闷闷的带起胸腔的震动。

“嗯？”和爱人紧紧相拥的感觉很是美好，汉克觉得要是能永远保留这一刻，就算是看不见明天的太阳也值了。

“我……”康纳从他怀里挣出来，那表情看着就快要哭出来了。“我根本不会怀孕啊……”

！

很好！这命中注定克他的人鱼再一次给了他惊喜！

 

 

“那你最近那些反常的表现是怎么回事？”

“反常？”

“你以前都不吃东西的！可是最近看见什么吃的你就恨不得……恨不得上去舔两口似的！”

“我……我只是想尝试更多人类的食物……我只是想更贴近您一点！”

“那你最近精神也很不好！”

“因为气温在下降啊，我们这次的航线还在向北开……”

“我怎么不知道你他妈还要冬眠？”

“这不是冬眠……”

“那你每天早上都起不来，还像个八爪鱼一样缠着我？”

“因为……很暖和啊……”

“可是……可是你那地方不是叫生殖腔吗？”

“这只是一种通用的叫法，如果你不喜欢，叫性交腔也可以……”

“所以说你们人鱼根本不会生小人鱼？”

“我们……并没有繁衍后代的能力……”

“那你是从哪来的？”

“卡姆斯基先生从海里捡来的。”

Fuck！忘记这该死的一茬了！

汉克觉得自己的心情复杂的微妙。

他就像一个马戏团的小丑准备登台表演一样，花了那么多的时间去担心、去给自己做心理建设，他不知道动用了多少脑细胞来考虑今后的安排，他差一点就连孩子的名字都想出来了！但是现在幕布拉开了，有人告诉他不需要小丑，给了他一个鞭子让他教狮子跳火圈！

好吧，他或许比小丑还可笑！

“汉克……你生气了吗？”康纳小心翼翼的问，他无法体会人类那种患得患失的心情，但是能感受到一些情绪上的变化。

他不该生气吗？可是他该气什么？气自己的一厢情愿？

尤其是看到康纳无辜又委屈的样子，他就觉得那堆无处发泄的愤懑就憋憋屈屈的消散了。虽然还是不爽，但是又无可奈何。

“好了，我没生气。”他搂上康纳的后颈，把人拉向自己。

“汉克……我是不是让你失望了？”康纳的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，说不出的委屈。

“不会……你怎么样都好，”他们的头抵在一起，带着情人间的亲昵，“我是说……无论你怎样，我都喜欢！”

“那……我们还做吗？”康纳抬头问。

“…………”这个话题是不是转变的有点儿快？

“下面……还湿着呢……”

艹！

 

 

“唔……”康纳缩了缩身子，但是完全躲不开游走在胸前的唇舌。

“怎么能湿成这个样子？”汉克的手指已经在那紧致的腔道里作乱了，那地方太敏感，只是被手指拨弄几下就像是开闸了一般水流不止，伴随着手指的玩弄发出淫靡的声响。

“嗯……因为……忍不住……哈啊！”那手指看似毫无章法的四处戳弄，却能轻易的让人鱼高潮连连。那密布柔软凸起的内壁好像全是敏感点，根本不用刻意寻找，只要稍稍的摩擦就能让那淫靡的软肉渗出更多的淫液，连带着男性器官也颤巍巍的吐着水。

“你看……流了这么多水，床单全都湿了，晚上怎么睡？恩？”汉克故意说着责备的话。其实常年的航海生活，汉克早就适应了风里来雨里去的糟糕环境，可他就是想抱怨一下。虽然在床上欺负床伴不是个好习惯，但是康纳实在是太好欺负了，简直让人欲罢不能。

“呼……没有……啊！”康纳不断地喘着气，胸膛剧烈地起伏着，几乎说不出一句完整的话。这刚好方便人类一口咬上随着胸膛上下晃动的樱红乳头。康纳的身体霎时就弹了起来，明明是想躲避着过于激烈的刺激，却把脆弱的部位主动送进了男人的嘴里。于是就被男人理所当然的用牙齿碾磨着。

“汉……汉克，别！”康纳发出近乎破音的嘶哑呻吟恳求着，却还是在人类刻意的挑逗下经历了一次彻底的高潮。不仅阴茎喷出了液体，下体的水也猛地涌了出来，简直像是女人的潮吹，不，比潮吹还要激烈。 

在康纳失神喘息的时候，汉克抽出了手指，脱离甬道的时候还淅淅沥沥的往下滴着水。他看见人鱼的眼睛失焦，里面还蓄满了泪水，脸上也是乱七八糟的口水和泪痕。好了，这下上面也和下面一样湿了。

汉克扶着早已准备好了的凶器，趁着人鱼还没回神的时候猛地挺了进去。尽管康纳鱼尾时只有单调的几个姿势，但是那天生就为了讨好男人的淫穴却并不会让人感到腻味。

“别！慢……慢点……”人鱼无意识的向身上的人求饶，眼泪又顺着脸颊流了下了。人鱼那几乎下流的腔道每次都紧致的让人赞叹，无论之前经历多激烈的性事，下一次却又紧息的像是处子一般。

“哈……不！求您！嗯……”汉克进出的太猛，让康纳忍不住求饶，但不是因为疼痛，而是快感太多以至于承受不了。他的身体抖得近乎痉挛，尾巴在激烈的抽插下无力地拍打着床板，但是却无济于事。他的本能让他想要逃离这种可怕的境地，但是天性却让那谄媚的软肉紧紧地吸附着入侵的男根。矛盾的不可思议，又淫荡的不可思议，也难怪汉克在床上总喜欢叫他“荡妇”、“骚货”。

“怎么，不舒服吗？”汉克变本加厉地啃噬着康纳形状优美的锁骨，在上面留下一个有一个红痕，尽管在人鱼强大的恢复力下，这些痕迹第二天一早就会不见。“不喜欢我这样干你吗？小骚货？你下面的水堵都堵不住呢！”

“不……喜欢……”康纳在床上对汉克的顺从可以说是毫无原则，这更助长了男人恶劣的性致。

“那喜不喜欢我把你淫荡的小洞射满，让你怀上我的孩子？”汉克看着被他操干到快要哭到续不上气的人鱼，继续在言语上欺负着康纳。

“嗯啊！喜……喜欢……要汉克…嗯、全部射进来……”他的人鱼几乎是不经大脑的顺着他回答。

“Fucking Merman！”他掐住康纳凹陷下去的诱人腰线，近乎是把他固定在自己的凶器上，做最后的冲刺。

“呜……汉、汉克……”康纳无助的只能不断喊他的名字。

“我在呢，康纳……我在……”他吻上人鱼被自己咬的近乎滴血的艳色红唇，射在了那腔道的深处。

 

 

几天后，底特律号停在了一处港口进行补给。让汉克意外的是，康纳竟然主动向他请辞，说是要回人鱼的领地一趟。

尽管知道不该干涉康纳的私人事务，但这种老婆跑回娘家的憋屈感是怎么回事？

过了几天，康纳如期回来，然后带回来了一颗蛋……

“这他妈是什么玩意？”汉克盯着那白白净净的蛋——并不大，但是充满了诡异感。

“人鱼蛋。”康纳认真的回答了他的船长。

“不！为什么会有这种东西？”汉克觉得自己的三观正在经历一次重建。

“向卡姆斯基先生要来的，也是他捡来的……能孵出小人鱼的……”康纳慈爱的抱着这颗蛋，向汉克解释道。

“哪捡来的不是重点！为什么要带这种东西回来？”捡回来什么的原来是真的啊？

“因为安德森船长您看起来非常想要一个小孩，可是我不能生下您的孩子……所以我就回去……”

他表现的有这么明显吗？

“不不不，康纳你理解错了，”他赶忙打断即将投身孵蛋事业的人鱼。“我不想要小孩……不对，我不想要这样的小孩……也不是，总之就是，如果你你不能生的话，我还要小孩干嘛？”尽管能理解康纳的做法，但是他表示不能接受！

“可是……您不会觉得遗憾吗？”康纳委屈巴巴的看着他。

“我都有你了还有什么可遗憾的？”汉克真想知道这蠢人鱼的脑袋里究竟都装了什么？

“那……您不会后悔吗？”

“我TM后悔什么啊！我庆幸都来不及！”

“谢谢您，安德森船长！您是最好的伴侣了！”

这么高的评价，让汉克受用不已。

“不用道谢，你也是最棒的，康纳！”他凑过去，和他的人鱼交换了一个腻歪的吻。

“那么，安德森船长。”分开后，康纳微红着脸看向他：“我们能养这条小人鱼吗？”

“给我还回去！”

 

 

————————————————————————————————

总算是补上了从一开始就脑补的沙雕剧情 XD

总结来说就是老汉的自作多情……  
小声逼逼：其实多来几次说不定就怀上了！【不会的！

鱼有的需要冬眠有的不需要，但是气温低活动迟缓是肯定的。狗血的私设了人鱼在温度降低下的习性（？），不要太认真！

月色真美，人鱼真甜！❤ 赶上了中秋真好！

一边嗦奶盖一边开车一边看太太们的车，我简直过得神仙日子！


End file.
